Trust Me
by Allison A. Argent
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob go on vacation after graduation, but it's cut very short when they are kidnapped by Jacob's old gang members. What will they make Jacob do in order to save Renesmee? Will Jacob keep Renesmee safe? Will they get away before it's too late? [Renesmee/Jacob]
1. Chapter 1

**My name is Renesmee Cullen and my wolf boyfriend, Jacob Black is my life. Jacob and I have been best friends since we were little. We just started dating about 3 years ago when we were both sixteen. We both just turned nineteen in June after graduation. Jake has had a rough past. He lost his family when he was fourteen. He had friends that were in a gang. I guess 2 years of that was enough, and he got himself out. He cleaned himself up, and he came to win over my heart, which he did. (PS- Jacob is the only supernatural in this story. Everyone else is HUMAN)**

* * *

_Chapter 1 - LOVE_

Jacob puts the last bag in the jeep as I hug my dad, Edward. My mom Bella comes out of the house and says to me;

"Have fun, Renesmee"

"Thanks mom" I say as I hug her, "We've been planning this vacation since March" she looks at me.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Be careful?"

"Don't worry, mom. I'll be fine. I have Jake"

"I know"

"I'll see you in six weeks" I say smiling at her.

"Ness, you ready?" Jake says from the jeep. I turn around and say.

"Ya" I give my parents one more hug, then walk to the jeep.

"Ma lady" Jake says opening the door from me.

"Thank you" I climb in and look at my parents standing there. Jacob gets in, starts the car, and drives away. I move closer to Jake as he wraps his arm around me. He says to me.

"I found the perfect spot to camp"

"Where?"

"It's by a waterfall near the mountains. Nice private spot" I smile at him. A few hours later, we get to the waterfall spot and get out of the car. Jacob wraps his arms around my waist and spins me around as I laugh. He puts me down, I turn around, and kiss him.

"Come with me" Jake says smiling pulling me. I run with him up the path. We finally get to the top of the waterfall. Jacob is still smiling at me.

"What do you think?"I look at the mountain view.

"It's beautiful, Jake"

"Ness?" I look at him.

"Ya?"

"I love you"

"I know, Jake. I love you too"

"I need to ask you something"

"OK" he takes my hands in his and says.

"Renesmee, you are awesome, and you know how I feel about you. I don't know if this is weird right after graduate…"

"Jake?" He looks up at me.

"Will you marry me?" I'm speechless.

"Jake, I've talked about this…"

"I don't to want anymore. Life's too short sometimes"

"Is this because of your family?"

"Little bit, but I don't want to waist anymore time. I want to get married now. We'll still go to college. Think of it as a promise to love each other forever"

"I will love you forever, Jake"

"So will you marry me?" I laugh.

"Of course. I will" he leans in and kisses me. Then he picks me up and twirls me around. He puts me down as I smile at him and we walk back to camp.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- STRANGERS IN THE WOODS

NIGHTFALL

"The stars are beautiful" I say as we lay on a blanket in front of the camp back.

"Getting hungry?"

"A little. You?"

"Ya..." We sit up and he says to me.

"I'll go make a snack" we stand up and he goes to grab something from the jeep.

"Jake, fire's goes out. I'll go get some more wood"

"You sure? I can go with you"

"I'll be fine, I'll be back" and I go into the woods as Jacob puts music on. As I walk through the woods, I can't stop smiling. There are no words to describe how I feel. I'm marrying Jacob, the love of my life. I worry if I should call my parents and tell them. Before I left, they were both smiling and nodding I don't know if they were trying to tell me Jake was gonna ask me, but I'm not really sure myself. Renesmee Black. Renesmee Cullen Black. Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black. I like the sound of the name. It's my name. Suddenly I hear a noise, and I realize I walked so far away from the camp set. I say.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" I look around; I look behind me for a long time, "Hello!" I should get out of here. I turn around to run back to Jake, but I get stopped by someone in front of me. He is tall with blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Hello Renesmee Cullen" he says to me. I turn around to run, but I'm get stopped by another man. He is tall like the other one, but muscular like a bear. I look at both of them, then run a different way, but I get stopped again by a third man. He has brown dreadlocks. They corner me up toward a tree. I'm too scared to even speak. I want to scare for Jake, but I don't know what they would do if I did. I mange to say to them.

"Get away from me! How do you know my name?" suddenly I hear footsteps. Thank god, Jake, but when I look up it isn't him. There's a fourth man. He's tall like the first one, but he has honey blonde hair.

"Where is he?" he says to me.

"Where's who?"

"Jacob Black" Uhhe's turned his life around to be with me so my parents would accept him.

"I don't know who you're talking about" I'm trying to protect Jake, but I don't know from who or for what. I have an instant to protect him. He always protects me. He's always been there for me. Suddenly two of them grab me.

"Let me go!" I yell.

"Take us to him"

"I don't even know who you are. What do you want with Jake?"

"Take us to him, now"

"I'm not afraid" I say afraid.

"I think you are"

"Take us to him or we'll take you instead and trust me you don't want to" All four of them are in my face.

"Fine" I say. One of them push me forward as another says, "Go back. And don't try to tell him anything" I look at them.

"I don't even know where I am in the woods"

"You're a half a mile out"

"If you know where he is, why do you need me?"

"Just shut up and start walking" and I do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- TAKEN

Renesmee's POV

When I just closer to the camp set, all I could hear is the music we put on before I left. Suddenly I heard a click and look back at them watching me. Jasper pulled out a gun and is pointing it at me.

"Let's go"

"Don't hurt him"

"Move now" Jasper pushes me forward. I walk slowly toward the camp set. From the woods, I see Jake smiling and picking at the fire. I walk closer to the camp set, but still very close to the woods where Jasper is hiding. I look at him, then say quiet.

"Jake" he turns around to me and stands up.

"Hey Ness" he walks over to me. He saw I am scare because he says, "What's wrong?" suddenly I hear footsteps behind me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jasper's standing next to me with his gun on me.

"Hello Jacob. Remember me?" He looks at him, then at me.

* * *

Jacob's POV

"Hello Jacob. Remember me?" I looks at him, then Renesmee. Before I could say anything, I hear another man.

"Turn around" I do and see James and Laurent. I look back to Jasper and Renesmee. Then I see Emmett come up on the other side of Renesmee.

"What do you guys want, Jasper?"

"Come with us, now"

"Fine. I'll drive Renesmee home and then..."

"The girl comes with us" I look at Jasper, then at Ness. Suddenly James grabs the back of my shirt and pulls me to my truck.

"Get in" he says pushing me into the passenger seat. As he goes around the car, I stare at Renesmee. She's crying as Emmett and Jasper bring her over to their car. James starts my truck and drives off.

* * *

Renesmee's POV

I see Jacob and one of the men drive away. I'm stuck here with three dangerous men and they were making me get into their car. One of them pulls me into the back with him. The other two climb into the front seat. They start the car and drive off…

"You're cute" the man sitting in the back with me says. I look at him, then the other two men.

"Where did you take Jacob?" I say to them. They laugh.

"Don't worry, princess. He'll be fine. You should worry about yourself" I look down at the floor and say.

"What'd you want with him?"

"Jacob used to be our friend" I look at the two in the front as I say.

"Your the gang he was in?"

"He told you about the gang"

"Ya. He's tells me everything. He doesn't hide anything"

"You sure about that?"

"Yes. I love him"

"Did he tell you he killed Victoria?"

"Who's Victoria?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger. Please review. What do you think?**


End file.
